


Piyo-chan Stickers

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're dating in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Natsuki and Syo go to the mall together and Natsuki happens to step away for just a couple minutes.





	Piyo-chan Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour because a friend was sad and needed cheering up.

“That’ll be ¥712, please.”

Natsuki pulled a ¥1000 note out of his wallet, placing it on the counter in front of the cashier. As she placed it in the register and got his change, he glanced out the window into the mall. 

He and Syo had gone to the mall together and he had stopped in a store to get some limited Piyo-chan stickers. Syo decided to wait outside for him. It was a small store, and since there were already a few people in there he didn’t want to make it too cramped. 

Syo was near two girls, both taller than him—though not by much. They appeared to just be talking to him, though the closer Natsuki looked the more he could tell something was wrong. Syo had taken a step back, his shoulders tensed, yet the girls didn’t seem to care or notice and kept leaning in closer. He was obviously uncomfortable. 

Feeling some slight irritation stir up inside of him, Natsuki quickly got his change and thanked the cashier, leaving the store. He hated using his size to intimidate people but he hated seeing Syo uncomfortable even more so, so he had no choice. Walking over to where Syo and the girls were, he put his wallet back in his pocket as one of the girls noticed him approaching and sent a nasty glare. 

Putting his hands protectively on Syo’s shoulders, Natsuki gave a smile to the two girls. “Do you want something from my boyfriend?” he asked innocently, pairing the sweet smile with a challenging look. The girls faltered, glancing at each other then at Syo and Natsuki. 

Grabbing her friend’s arm, the one that had glared turned around without a word and hurried away, dragging the other along with her. Syo, who had been quiet since he had arrived, put a hand on one of Natsuki’s and tilted his head back to meet his eyes, blushing a little. “Thank you, Natsuki. They wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“I’m glad I could help, Syo-chan. You seemed uncomfortable. Now,” he moved his hands to slip one into Syo’s. They were considerably smaller, but were warm and soft and always sent a warm fuzzy feeling through his body. “Where did you want to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if syo seems little ooc I didn't know how to change his lines to make it seem more like him. This was based off the comment from Pitter Patter suggesting I write something about natsuki getting jealous/possessive of someone else talking to syo. (there was one saying the same but with syo and I'll write that at another time)
> 
> I'm still open to suggestions for fluff/smut fanfics for these two, just comment it below!


End file.
